Ice Hearted
by Comment person
Summary: While travelling Ko-Wahi, Kopaka Nuva finds Jaller, who is looking for Hahli. What seems to be a simple escort soon turns into a search and rescue. Kopaka Nuva soon finds his duty put to the test. His duty: protect the Matoran. Rated T for a safety. I do not own Bionicle. Read & Review if you wish.
1. Ko Wahi

**Author's note: This story takes place on the island of Mata Nui, during the time after the events of the Bohrok-Kal and before the Mask of Light. This is also my first Bionicle story. I do not own Bionicle.**

* * *

**Ko-Wahi**

Blistering winds blew across the snow drifts and banks of Mount Ihu, creating a howling blizzard across the mountainous tundra of Ko-Wahi. The snow being blown about had obscured everything in sight, and the sub-zero winds combined with the temperature were enough to numb those who were ill suited for the environment.

There was one being who was unaffected by the bits of frosty snow and chilling wind raced across his figure. Nor did his sight waver for an instant in the midst of the snowstorm. He just stood silently on top of a rocky ledge of snow, overlooking the landscape.

His right hand wielded two sleek and sharp ice blades combined, shaping into a staff, and his left hand was equipped with an ice shield. He bore armor as white as snow, just about blending in with the area around him, and wore a white Kanohi Akaku Nuva, the Great Mask of X-ray vision. If activated, the bearer could see straight past the layers of snow, through the minerals and every single detail in the stone buried below, and all the way down to the Onu-Koro tunnels burrowing beneath the island.

He was the Toa Nuva of Ice; Toa Kopaka.

Kopaka watch silently as the banks of snow slowly grew higher and higher as the blizzard grew. Over the howling winds of the snowstorm, Kopaka heard the faint bellow of a Rahi in the far distance. Judging from the depth of the roar, he could tell that it was a Muaka.

'They seem to be much more active lately.' Kopaka thought to himself as he glanced over the edge of the ridge.  
Making a quick calculation of the distance below, Kopaka started to split his staff into his two ice blades. As he did so, he heard another roar of a Muaka way off somewhere. Either there were a whole lot of Muaka running about, or there was one furious Muaka. Whichever the case, that was the fifth Muaka roar he heard.

Kopaka gripped his two ice blades in both hands as he bent his knees. With ease, Kopaka pushed off the ridge and somersaulted high into the air. Once he begun to descend, Kopaka threw down his ice blades, which landed perfectly in the snow below. No sooner than they did, Kopaka landed on top of them, and started to ski down summit. He directed himself across the tundra and over the flow of snow dunes. With each turn and motion, Kopaka was rapidly building up speed.

This was one of the few activities Kopaka considered 'fun'.

While he skied down the slopes, he activated his Kanohi mask to see what lay ahead. His right eye whirled and clicked as he called upon his Kanohi, and his vision was amplified by the power of the mask. What he saw ahead confused him the most.

Up ahead was a frosted slant descended down to a cavernous chasm.  
There was also a short incline of ice that jutted over the chasm; a perfect ramp to launch someone across with enough velocity and momentum.  
None of this was what troubled Kopaka. On the opposite side of the chasm, a good walking distance away, was a Ta-Matoran. The Ta-Matoran was struggling to walk forward while the blizzard's winds were pounding against him. Little did the Ta-Matoran know that an open abyss was in front of him, and he was dozens of steps away from his death.

With quick speed, Kopaka skied over the edge of the snow banks, and started to ski down the decline, building his speed.  
Kopaka had to time it right if he wanted to launch himself over the gulch and land where he wanted.  
Otherwise…

Kopaka dismissed those thoughts as he reached the ramp of ice at the bottom.  
In a second, Kopaka felt himself being launched high and over the chasm.

* * *

Thanks to his velocity, momentum, and the blustering winds, Kopaka was already halfway across the ravine. Detaching his ice blades, Kopaka did a back flip as he arched over and descended to the other side.

Just as Kopaka reoriented his body to land straight, he saw that his blades had landed on both sides of the Ta-Matoran, staggering him and halting his path.  
An instant after, Kopaka landed right in front of the Ta-Matoran, the sound of crunching snow beneath him gave Kopaka the notion that his estimates were right. The impact force of his landed sent a small wave of snow at the Ta-Matoran.

Kopaka picked up his ice blades and reattached them into a staff as the Ta-Matoran dug himself out of the pile of snow.

Kopaka watched as the Ta-Matoran saw him.  
In complete opposite of what Kopaka thought would happen, the Ta-Matoran pulled out his blade, which in comparison to Kopaka's staff was a fraction of its size.

"Who goes there!" demanded the Ta-Matoran as he took a step back. Kopaka then realized that the blizzard around them was what blinded the Ta-Matoran's sight.  
Without a word, Kopaka swept his staff across his chest, and absorbed the entire blizzard. In a few seconds, the entire blizzard across Ko-Wahi ceased.  
Kopaka looked down at the Ta-Matoran and waited.

Once realizing that the blizzard had stopped, the Ta-Matoran lowered his hand, revealing the yellow mask that he wore.

"Toa Kopaka!" exclaimed the Ta-Matoran.  
Realizing his blade was drawn, he quickly put away the blade and bowed; a gesture which the Matoran did when meeting a Toa, and one Kopaka found unnecessary.

"Is something wrong Toa Kopaka?" the Ta-Matoran asked as he stood up straight.

"A few more steps and you would've fallen to your death." Kopaka answered coldly.  
The Ta-Matoran peered around Kopaka. Thanks to Kopaka withdrawing the blizzard, the Ta-Matoran saw the ravine he was heading straight for.

"Oh," the Ta-Matoran stuttered, "thank you, Toa Kopaka." This was the second Ta-Matoran Kopaka rescued in Ko-Wahi. The first one was Takua the Chronicler, who was with Matoro.

'What is it with Ta-Matoran coming to Ko-Wahi?' Kopaka thought as he soundlessly walked past the Ta-Matoran.

Matoran in the corner of his eye.

"Do you know where Ko-Koro is?" he asked, standing straight at attention. Kopaka was about to point in the direction with his staff, but then he remembered the number of Muaka running about, especially now. This Ta-Matoran already risked death, and sending him out alone would put him in more risk or fatal peril. Kopaka was faced with only one option, and he was reluctant to choose it.

"Follow me." was all that Kopaka uttered, and started to walk off in the direction of Ko-Koro, not looking back to see if the Ta-Matoran was coming.

"R-really?" the Ta-Matoran stammered in surprise, "I mean…thank you, Toa Kopaka." Kopaka just ignored him and continued on his way to Ko-Koro. They were no more than a few steps away before the Ta-Matoran started talking again.

"You know, that's the second time I pulled a weapon on a Toa." the Ta-Matoran enlightened. Kopaka just kept silent as they went.

"The first time was when I met Toa Tahu." the Ta-Matoran continued. Still, no response from Kopaka.  
Seeing that the conversation was only one-sided, the Ta-Matoran ceased talking.

* * *

**(…,,,…,,,)**

The Toa of Ice and the Ta-Matoran journeyed on their way to Ko-Koro, walking over every mount of snow and ice.  
Or at least, Kopaka was.  
The Ta-Matoran was slipping in the snow, and sliding over what was easy stepping for Kopaka. Kopaka wondered if the Ta-Matoran would give up and return to Ta-Koro. However, the Ta-Matoran kept following, despite all the troubles and inexperience he had as he walked on snowy terrain.  
Curious of why a Ta-Matoran was in Ko-Wahi, Kopaka decided to as a few questions.

"What's your name?"

"Jaller," replied the Ta-Matoran, "Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard."

Even though Kopaka told himself a _few_ questions, Jaller's answer was very peculiar.

"And why do you want to go to Ko-Koro?" Kopaka asked, still looking straight ahead as they walked.  
Kopaka figured that it was because of a security issues, since the patrols of Ta-Koro and Ko-Koro often worked together to patrol the area where Ko-Wahi and Ta-Wahi meet.

"Um…well I…" Jaller stammered. Kopaka suddenly found himself stopping and glancing back at the hesitant Ta-Matoran. If anything, Kopaka suddenly looking back at him made him even more timid. Nevertheless though, Jaller sucked it up.

"Do you know the Ga-Matoran Hahli?" Jaller asked.  
Kopaka gave a single nod. The Ga-Matoran who occasionally delivers Gali's summoning to Kopaka whenever Gali felt the Toa needed to unite.

"Well, she uh…took my lava board," Jaller did his best to explain as he rubbed the back of his head, "and she left a note saying she was heading to Ko-Koro, and if I wanted my lava board back, I had to go after her."

Kopaka said nothing, and turned back to resume his trek to Ko-Koro.

So on top of a Ta-Matoran, there was a Ga-Matoran running around his region, too?

'How wonderful.' Kopaka thought with no joy whatsoever.

As they continued to walk, Kopaka thought over why a Ga-Matoran, of all places, would choose Ko-Koro?

"How do you know she's not somewhere else?" Kopaka at last questioned. The thought of Hahli tricking Jaller to go to Ko-Koro came into Kopaka's mind. Whichever the case, Kopaka saw that Hahli was making Jaller focus all of his attention on her.

"I found her footprints in the snow and started to follow them," Jaller elaborated, "but then the blizzard started…and I lost my way."

"When was this?" Kopaka asked. Kopaka had no idea why he was so intrigued with Jaller's predicament, and decided not to ask anything else.

"Just this morning." Jaller answered. He waited for Kopaka to ask another question, but then after awhile, Jaller had a feeling that Kopaka was done talking.

The two continued on their way to Ko-Koro. The sight to anybody watching was indeed a strange one. Not every day you see the Toa of Ice escorting a Ta-Matoran to Ko-Koro.

'What's it going to be next time?' Kopaka thought apathetically, '_two_ Ta-Matoran?'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's note: Yea, this story will go by very fast. I hope I got Kopaka in character. The last thing I wanna do is make him OOC. Leave a review if you wish to let me know how I'm doing so far. In my opinion, I think everything is a bit cluttered...**


	2. Ko Koro

**Author's note: I had to work on this pretty fast, since inspiration tends to fade away over time. So if it seems rushed, I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Ko-Koro**

Kopaka Nuva walked up the final hill of snow, while Jaller climbed after him.  
Once the two reached the top, they found themselves overlooking the village of Ko-Koro across a giant bridge of solid ice curving over another deep crevice.

"Thanks for the escort, Toa Kopaka." Jaller said as he started for Ko-Koro. Kopaka watched as Jaller crossed the ice bridge.  
Although he was no longer needed to escort the Captain of the Guard, he felt like he should pay a visit to his village.

'Perhaps I could obtain some new wisdom from Turaga Nuju,' Kopaka thought to himself as he walked down the hill, his natural power over ice holding his footing, 'if the Turaga didn't speak in riddles which I so hate.'

The two Sanctum Guards stationed at the gate were covered up to their masks in snow. Yet they held onto their weapons and stood at attention. As soon as they saw the visitors, both of them shook themselves out of the snow that had buried them. The sight of a Ta-Matoran wasn't what made them salute; it was the sight of their Toa protector.

"Thanks again, Toa Kopaka." Jaller thanked as Kopaka walked right past him and into Ko-Koro.

Kopaka said nothing and resumed his walk to the Sanctum. Just as Kopaka had taken a few steps, his hearing caught the conversation going on behind him.

"Did any of you happen to see Hahli enter the village by any chance?" Jaller asked both the Sanctum guards.

"You mean one of the Ga-Matoran Kohli champions that Ko-Koro played?" one of the Sanctum guards asked.

"Yeah, have you seen them by any chance today?"

"No."

Kopaka stopped in his tracks and stared down at the ground, now fully listening to the talk behind him.

* * *

**(…,,,…,,,)**

Jaller was speechless at what he heard.

"No…that can't be," Jaller said, his voice losing certainty, "she said she was heading here…"

"We have not seen any Ga-Matoran of any sort visit Ko-Koro today." one of the Sanctum guards reported. Jaller took a step back, not believing what he heard.

"But she said…" was all that Jaller managed to say before he suddenly lost his ability to speak. Jaller just ran into Ko-Koro, desperately trying to find Hahli.

"Hahli!" Jaller called out as quietly as he could, not wanting to disrupt the serenity of Ko-Koro, "Hahli!"

Despite his wishings, Jaller's voice echoed throughout all of Ko-Koro.  
While Jaller was calling out for her, Kopaka took a brief moment to activate his Akaku Nuva and scan around Ko-Koro; no trace of Hahli anywhere.

"Hahli!" Jaller continued to yell quietly as he started to run past Kopaka's left side. Before Jaller could run any further, Kopaka's white shield flashed right in front of him. Luckily, Jaller was able to stop an inch away from the shield before his mask smacked right into the ice shield.

"She's not here." Kopaka told him. Jaller's shoulders drooped as he took in the truth.

"But she…she said…" Jaller mumbled, trying his best to accept fact. Kopaka activated his Akaku Nuva again and scanned the village again.

Same results; no Hahli.

He had spotted Turaga Nuju in the Sanctum with his X-ray vision. Maybe he had the answers, and maybe it wouldn't be a riddle this time.

"Come." Kopaka ordered Jaller, and began walking down the path to the Sanctum. Jaller tagged along behind the Toa Nuva of Ice, not sure of what to do or think.

* * *

**(…,,,…,,,)**

Turaga Nuju was pacing through one of the ice chambers in the Sanctum, his Ice Pick aiding him in walk around. Matoro was standing in the center of the room, quietly contemplating over what was going on.

"We have doubled our defenses, as you ordered, Turaga Nuju." Matoro reported the Turaga.

Turaga Nuju responded with a series of clicks and two whistles.

"Maybe we could create icicle spears?" Matoro suggested.

Before Turaga Nuju could reply, Jaller had entered the room, and Kopaka had ducked under the passage frame in order to fit himself into the chamber. Nuju let out a clack and a bunch of multi-pitched chirps. Matoro waited for Nuju to finish so he could translate.

"Nuju says, 'Kopaka, it is good to see you'," Matoro translated, "and you as well, Captain of the Guard.'"

Kopaka was going to ask the question, but Jaller beat him to it.

"Have you seen a Ga-Matoran named Hahli?" Jaller immediately asked.

Kopaka slightly pondered why Jaller had so much concern over Hahli.

'Was she really that much of a friend to him?' Kopaka wondered.

Jaller waited for Turaga Nuju to finish his whistling and clicks and then turned to Matoro for translation. Matoro gave Turaga Nuju a nod and then turned to Jaller and Kopaka.

"Turaga Nuju says 'No I haven't; we haven't had any visitors from any of the other Koro, other than yourself.'" Matoro interpreted. Jaller couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'First she steals my lava board, then makes me leave my Koro to hunt her down, and now she's not even where she said she would be!' Jaller grumbled in his head as he clenched his fists. The note she left…the tracks leading into Ko-Wahi…it didn't make any sense.

"You're lucky you weren't attacked by Muaka along the way." Matoro added. That last statement snapped Jaller out of his anger.

"What do you mean?" Jaller asked, now harboring fearful suspicions.

"There has been a rise in Muaka activity lately," Matoro explained, "they have been appearing more than they usually do."

Now Jaller was worried as he pieced together the information. If Hahli really _did_ try to travel to Ko-Koro…and if what Matoro said was true...

Jaller quickly turned to Kopaka, who was looking right at him.

"Are you sure those were Hahli's tracks you saw?" Kopaka asked Jaller with a serious tone.

Jaller thought back to the tracks that he saw, as well as the drag marks he spotted alongside the footprints. That was probably the lava board being dragged in the snow.  
Jaller nodded to Kopaka's question.

Kopaka then turned around and started to make his way out of the Sanctum, leaving a nervous Jaller standing with Matoro and Turaga Nuju.

Jaller quickly turned to Turaga Nuju and bowed.

"Forgive me Turaga Nuju," Jaller said as he straighten himself up, "but I have to go."

Turaga Nuju gracefully bowed his head. Jaller gave a crisp salute to the Turaga, and started to run to catch up to Kopaka.

"May Mata Nui protect you both, Jaller." Matoro cautioned as Jaller left the chamber.

* * *

**(…,,,…,,,)**

Kopaka quietly stormed out of Ko-Koro's gates and was already crossing the ice bridge that led to and from the village. He just about reached the other side of the bridge when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Toa Kopaka!" Jaller's voice called out. He didn't stop to turn around to see the Ta-Matoran with a yellow Hau mask chasing after him.  
Kopaka had finally reached the other side of the ravine and took a few steps forward to prepare to take off in search for Hahli.

"Kopaka wait!" Jaller shouted. Slightly irritated, Kopaka turned around and spotted Jaller reaching the end of the bridge and coming to a stop in front of Kopaka to catch his breath. He hoped whatever Jaller had to say was quick, every moment wasted put Hahli at more risk.

"I'm coming with you." Jaller panted out. Kopaka didn't even give a second thought.

"No."

"Please, Kopaka," Jaller pleaded as Kopaka began to walk again, "I can help."

"You will be safer in Ko-Koro." Kopaka said crisply.

"Then I'm going after her myself." Jaller stated stubbornly and ran past Kopaka's legs. Kopaka watched as the brave Ta-Matoran started to run up a hill of snow.  
He was faced with a bunch of decisions in his head, and Kopaka's mind flashed through them all in an instant.

Should he let Jaller go after Hahli by himself?

'No, that would put _both_ of the Matoran in danger.' Kopaka thought in his head. It was bad enough that a Ga-Matoran was in trouble in his region, but if he did nothing, then both a Ga-Matoran and a Ta-Matoran would be in danger. His duty was to protect the Matoran, not put them at risk.

Could he let Jaller accompany him?

'That would still be putting him at risk.' Kopaka argued.  
What would Tahu say if he found out Kopaka failed to protect Jaller while he was in on Mount Ihu?  
Come to think of it, what would Gali say if Kopaka failed to find Hahli?

Then there was always the option of freezing Jaller and leaving him behind in Ko-Koro to thaw out and then go look for Hahli alone.  
Although it was the safest choice, seeing as Jaller was being too stubborn to listen to Kopaka, it didn't seem like the right one.

'Sure, he'll be safe,' Kopaka reasoned, 'but when Tahu finds out, what kind of warm custody would Tahu give to the next Ko-Matoran he meets?'

Kopaka glanced up at Jaller as he passed over the snow hill, then back at Ko-Koro, then at the sun that now marked mid-day, then back at the snow hill.

He had made his choice.

* * *

**(…,,,…,,,)**

Jaller reached the top of the snow hill, only to see the cold and mountainous range of Ko-Wahi. He sighed in irritation as he started down the hill of snow. He didn't even know where to begin searching for Hahli, but he had to try.

"If anything happens to Hahli…" Jaller muttered to himself. The very thought of Hahli being threatened made him run down the hill of snow.

Suddenly, he heard the grating of metal against snow rushing at him from behind. Before Jaller could see what was coming, it was already on him.

"Whoaah!" Jaller yelled as he felt a hand grabbed onto his back and he suddenly found himself zooming forward over the snow.

Except, he wasn't hitting the ground. In fact, he was soaring over it by a short space.  
Jaller glanced to his down to see two metal skiing blades, and what appeared to be Kopaka's legs standing on them. Comprehending what was going on, Jaller looked to his side and saw Kopaka right next to him, holding onto his back as he skied over the ice of Ko-Wahi, and balancing his shield in the other.

Kopaka was literally skiing while holding onto Jaller.

"Kopaka!" Jaller exclaimed in relief.

"The trip would be much smoother if you hold still." Kopaka muttered.

"Sorry." Jaller apologized and hung limply in Kopaka's grasp as Kopaka went across the snow.

Kopaka activated his mask power, and quickly scanned across the land of Ko-Wahi.  
It took him a few moments to spot Hahli, but the sight of her condition only made him go faster across the ice and snow.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's note: Cliff hangers are both good and bad. Good because they add a striking point in the story that keeps readers on edge, but also bad because they cut you off from what happens next.  
Again, if this seems rushed, I'm sorry.**


	3. Matoran on Ice

**Author's note: Out of all the chapters in the story, this one was the most challenging. I hope it turned out decent though.**

* * *

**Matoran on Ice**

Kopaka veered his body to the right, causing him make a wide right turn around the peak of Mount Ihu. He had more control over his balance as he shot down the mountainside, his speed increasing every second. Jaller had managed to shift his position from being held in Kopaka's hand to hanging onto Kopaka's back. Kopaka had spotted Hahli's location indeed, but he still didn't know how she had manage to wonder onto the _other_ side of Mount Ihu when she was heading for Ko-Koro.  
Was that blizzard really that bad?

'Apparently so.' Kopaka's mind muttered as he rounded the peak of Mount Ihu and saw the entire eastern side of the island. Still using his mask power, Kopaka could see Hahli's location coming right up ahead of them.

Twisting his skis to the right, Kopaka was able to slow down before skiing off a ridge. He stepped off his blades, and Jaller dropped from his back and into the snow.

"Where is she?" Jaller immediately asked as Kopaka reached down and picked up his twin blades. Quickly, Kopaka rushed over to the edge of the ridge and peered down below. Jaller ran to his side to see what the Toa of Ice was looking at. The sight almost made him leap into reckless action.

Down below was a round, thin, icy lake with the middle frozen into a little circle. Barely on that frozen spot of lake was Hahli.  
Stalking around the cold lake were not one, but _three_ Muaka beasts, all eager to devour the Ga-Matoran.

"Hahli!" Jaller shouted down to her. A frantic Hahli darted her head up and saw Jaller and Kopaka on top of the ridge.

"Jaller! Help!" Hahli cried out. A Muaka snapped its jaw at Hahli, startling her, and almost falling off her patch of ice and into the cold water.

"What do we do?" Jaller asked Kopaka, who had said nothing as he examined the situation.

Without warning, Kopaka grabbed Jaller and jumped off the ridge.

"Whoa!" Jaller shouted as he was taken by surprise.  
Two of the Muaka heard Jaller's shout and glanced over at the newcomers.  
Kopaka landed right side up and carefully let go of Jaller.

"Go get Hahli." Kopaka grunted as he ran forward, twirling his combined blades. Kopaka raised his weapon over his head and channeled his powers as he neared the lake.  
In one motion, he gripped his weapon, and brought it down into the tip of the lake.  
His ice powers stored in the blade were unleashed, and the entire top of the lake was frozen solid.

Jaller dashed directly past Kopaka, and over the ice. With each step, however, the ice formed little cracks in the layer.

"This better not break." Jaller warned nervously as he carefully stepped towards Hahli.

"It won't." Kopaka said. He had made the ice strong enough to support the weight of Matoran, but not the weight of the Muaka.

Trusting in Kopaka's words, Jaller broke into a run towards Hahli.

Seeing Jaller run across the ice, one of the Muaka took a hard step on the ice, now seeing that there was double the prey.

_CCRAACK!_

The Muaka bellowed as it pulled its sharp paw out of the icy waters. The second Muaka decided to go after the big prey instead of the two little ones. Kopaka saw the Muaka charging around lake, heading straight towards him. Bracing his legs, Kopaka waited for the right moment.

The Muaka roared as it lunged with its razor claws out. Kopaka dove aside at the last second. As Kopaka dove, he spun his torso around, and clubbed the right side of the Muaka's jaw with his shield. The Muaka landed on its four paws, but it staggered on landing. With a jerk of its head, the Muaka glared at Kopaka and roared. Kopaka could feel and smell the stifling hot breath of the Rahi.

The first Muaka who had attempted to cross the lake of thin ice glanced up at the roaring Muaka. Settling on fighting for a bigger prey rather than simply gobbling up the two little ones, the Muaka stalked after the Toa.  
The last Muaka, however, was still determined to go after the Matoran, and continued to try and figure out a way to get across the ice on the opposite side of the lake.

The Muaka facing Kopaka roared and charged at high speeds. Kopaka jumped high and leapt over the pouncing Muaka.  
Once he landed, Kopaka was face-to-face with the second Muaka lunging at him.

He barely had time to raise his shield up as the second Muaka attacked. The Muaka's teeth clamped around the edges of the shield, and the strength of the Rahi drove Kopaka off the ground and into the first Muaka's side.

* * *

**(…,,,…,,,)**

Jaller had reached the center of the frozen little lake. Hahli immediately unrolled out of her huddle and grasped Jaller as if her life depended on it.

"Jaller!" Hahli exclaimed with shaky relief.

"It's ok Hahli," Jaller assured, "I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry...I lost your lava board." Hahli quietly mumbled. Jaller had forgotten all about his lava board, he was mostly focused on finding Hahli and making sure she was safe.

"That doesn't matter now," Jaller told her as he helped her up, "we gotta get you outta here."

Deep growls soon caught their attention. Jaller and Hahli, still holding onto each other, stared at where the growls came from.  
The last Muaka was prowling around the far edge of the frozen lake, trying to figure out the safest way to reach the two Matoran.  
Jaller glanced over to the other side of the frozen lake, and saw Kopaka locked in combat with the two other Muaka.

Seeing that they were on their own for now, Jaller shifted out of Hahli's hold and faced in the direction of the third Muaka.

"Come and get me, Rahi." Jaller challenged as he drew out his blade. The Muaka saw Jaller's actions and bellowed.

It tried to take a step forward to attack, but withdrew when its paw broke through the ice. It snarled at the Ta-Matoran as it prowled around its side of the lake.

* * *

**(…,,,…,,,)**

Kopaka was down in the snow, now facing up at the Muaka that towered over him.  
The Muaka let out a shattering roar as it rose up and brought down its jagged claws down.  
He had rolled to the side, but winced as he felt one of the claws skim against his right arm.  
Before he could stand up, he felt the stifling pain of sharp pointed teeth biting his torso from the second Muaka that had chomped on him. He was then tossed aside and landed in the snow.

Excruciatingly, Kopaka stood himself up and glared at the two Rahi.

Impatiently, the second Muaka ran towards him and lunged with open claws and teeth. Kopaka ran forward and step sided the Muaka, grazing the Muaka's side with his tip of his blade. As soon as he landed, the first Muaka shot forward to attack. Kopaka bent down and used his shield, strength, and leverage to throw the Muaka over and past him.

With a deep exhale, Kopaka stood facing the two Muaka and readied his weapon. The two Muaka quickly recovered and turned to face the Toa. The second Muaka charged, and Kopaka directed his power through his blade. A white jet of ice and snow shot out of the tip of the blade, and blasted against the Muaka. The Muaka snarled as it fought to push against the elemental onslaught.

The first Muaka leaped forward and attempted to swipe at him. Kopaka directed the blast of ice at the first Muaka, which struck the side of the Rahi, throwing it off balance. That was all the time the second Muaka needed to run up and bite down on the Toa.

Kopaka saw this, and quickly angled his body so the Muaka's jaws snapped right beside him. He countered the attack with a swipe of his ice blade. The Muaka slowly twisted around and gave a deafening bellow. Kopaka felt the hot breath from the Muaka breathe down on him as he readied to fight again.

The Toa of Ice was surrounded, circled by the two Muaka.  
Kopaka was on edge, seeing that he could be attacked from any side. He flashed his eyesight between the two Muaka, who in returned glowered.

Then, one of the Muaka dove at the Toa. Kopaka maneuvered himself and evaded the attack.

He suddenly felt the razor-sharp pain clamp down on his left arm. Kopaka scowled in pain as he quickly turned to find the second Muaka biting his arm holding his shield.

Before Kopaka could react, the Muaka started thrashing its head around, dragging Kopaka's arm and himself along with it. Kopaka struggled to try and get out of the Muaka's bite, but it was too much to do when it felt like his arm was about to be ripped out of his socket.  
After an intense second, the Muaka let go of Kopaka's arm. The Toa was sent crashing into a pile of ice and snow, knocking him momentarily unconscious.

* * *

**(…,,,…,,,)**

The only thing he could see was darkness. Unlike the darkness that was of Makuta, this one felt warm and comforting, almost beckoning for Kopaka to let the blackness take over his body.

Yet, there was something…off.

He could hear faint echoes in the distance somewhere, and also a feeling of intense heat coming from his body.

Reluctantly choosing to head away from the yawning darkness, Kopaka blindly followed the sounds.  
The noises kept getting louder and louder until Kopaka could finally recognized them: they were the sounds of Rahi. On top of that, the intense heat had become searing wounds and stings.

Still, Kopaka couldn't see anything in front of him or behind him.

'Why can't I see?' Kopaka's mind shouted.

It was at that moment that he realized that his eyes were closed the entire time. With little effort, Kopaka opened his eyes.

* * *

As soon as he did, the searing wounds and stings on his body were replaced with hot pain.

The Rahi sounds turned out to be Muaka roaring in front of him, and he suddenly found himself laying on his side in the snow.  
Above him, the two Muaka were snapping and snarling at each other, trying to decide which one of them would eat the Toa first.

In the close distance, Kopaka could see the frozen lake, Jaller and Hahli in the middle, and a third Muaka prowling around on the far side.  
Jaller was aiming his blade at the prowling Muaka, which would prove no match against the huge Rahi.

'The Matoran…' was all that Kopaka's mind whispered.

Ignoring the pain throbbing throughout his body, Kopaka felt his connected blades in his right hand, and his shield still equipped in his left.

In a flash, Kopaka unleashed his power over ice through his blade and thrust the blade's tip up at the closest Muaka.  
The blade barely stabbed into the Muaka before there was the crackling sound of the Rahi freezing over.

Glancing up, Kopaka caught a brief glimpse of the frozen Rahi before the other Muaka reacted.

* * *

**(…,,,…,,,)**

Hahli stood behind Jaller, who was holding his blade at the Muaka stalking on the shore.  
Suddenly, the Muaka glanced down at the ice, and back at the Matoran. Jaller immediately figured out what the Muaka was planning.

"One the count of three, we run." Jaller planned. Once he said this, the Muaka scrunched its hind legs and prepared to jump.

"One…" Jaller started to count, but then he felt himself being shoved ahead.

"Three!" finished Hahli as she pulled him into a run.

The Muaka leaped high into the air, passing over the two running Matoran, and crashing through the spot of ice where Jaller and Hahli once stood.

Jaller and Hahli only heard the sound of the Muaka roaring mixed with the noise of breaking ice, and splashing water. When the two Matoran did reach the shore, they turned around to only see a huge Muaka-sized hole in the ice and the stirring icy water in the middle of the hole.

"Thank you, Jaller." Hahli said as she gave him a hug, one which he returned.

"Don't thank me," Jaller insisted, "thank Toa-"

Jaller stopped in midsentence, realizing Kopaka was looking down at them.

"…Kopaka." Jaller ended as he examined Kopaka.

The Toa had scratches on all parts of his armor, a gash in his arm, teeth marks on the other arm, and his torso looked like it had been mauled.  
Still, Kopaka held onto his blade and shield and stood firmly and silently.

"Thank you, Toa Kopaka." Hahli said and bowed. Kopaka said nothing, as usual. Jaller glanced back across the frozen lake and saw the two other Muaka frozen solid.

"Sooo…what now?" Jaller finally asked as he looked up at Kopaka. The Toa glanced in the direction of Ga-Wahi. He could see Naho Bay in the distance from where he stood.

"You should return-" Kopaka began to say, but a sudden eruption from the frozen lake stopped him.

Before anyone could react, the Muaka roared as it burst through the layer of thin ice, and tried to climb onto shore.

The shore was too slippery, and it started to slip back into the lake's waters. Desperately, the Muaka tried to grab a hold of something, and its claws clutched onto Hahli's leg. Hahli screamed as the Muaka dragged her under the water.

"Hahli!" Jaller shouted and was about to go after her, but Kopaka had acted faster. Kopaka ran passed Jaller and dove after into the water. Jaller was left nervously waiting, since he couldn't see a thing in the water; too many chunks of ice, and the water was not settling.

After waiting for what felt like years, Kopaka emerged from the water, coughing for air. In his arm was a limp and unconscious Hahli. Still coughing up water, Kopaka crawled onto the shore, and carefully set the Ga-Matoran down. Jaller ran over and held Hahli's head off the ground; he was speechless. Before he could assume the worst, Jaller spotted Hahli's heart light slowly fading on and off.

"Kopaka, she's alive!" Jaller exclaimed as he tried to shake Hahli awake, "But we need to get her to safety."

Finally getting the water out of his lungs, Kopaka stood up and tried to decide what to do.

They couldn't return back to Ko-Koro, the journey and terrain was too long and hazardous, even when using the Great Mask of Speed, one slip and all three of them could end up dying by falling off an unexpected cliff.

Staring towards the North East, Kopaka could still see the shimmering waters of Naho Bay, and with his Akaku Nuva, he could see the floating village of Ga-Koro.  
It was a far distance, but a straight path down the mountain.

"Hold on." Kopaka muttered as he picked up Jaller and held him under one arm, and carefully scooped up Hahli in the other. He carried them very carefully in his arms, while his hands held onto his blades and shield.

Despite the ache and hurt in just about every spot in his body, Kopaka activated his Kakama Nuva, and ran forward.

In an instant, they were gone from the frozen lake and frozen Muaka, and were travelling high speeds to Ga-Koro. Kopaka was only hoping that he would make it in time to safe Hahli's life.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's note: Wow…that was harder than expected. If you see any sentence structure errors, or if anything (if not everything) seems crammed up, I am very sorry about that.**


	4. Ga Koro

**Author's note: For those who have decided to read my first Bionicle FanFiction story…thanks. I really do appreciate it. Now here is the last chapter.**

* * *

**Ga-Koro**

Kopaka could make out the image of Naho Bay's coastline up ahead.

Swiftly, Kopaka called off his Kakama Nuva and let his legs run off the extra energy as he slowly returned to regular sprinting.

In his right hand he held onto his Ice Blades, and tucked in his arm was an unconscious Hahli, her heart light slowly flickering.  
In his left hand he carried his shield, and in his arm he held onto Jaller.

After everything had shifted out of blurriness, Kopaka found himself running along the beach of Naho Bay. The sun was gradually sinking over the horizon, and the stars were starting to poke out of the incoming night above. Up ahead he could see the Naho Falls gushing water into the Bay from the giant statue of Gali's mask up on the cliffside, and he spotted his destination: the village of Ga-Koro.

"Jaller…" Hahli moaned, her voice barely a whisper. His legs were already aching and his lungs burning up from sprinting across the beach. On top of that, his entire body screamed in pain from the injuries he sustained while he battled the three Muaka.

Still, he kept on running as fast as he could. Determined not to fail his duty because he was too slow, Kopaka pushed more strength into his legs.

By the time he saw the bamboo gate of Ga-Koro, Kopaka was panting for air, but still running.

Kopaka felt Hahli slowly becoming heavier in his arm and started to fear the worst.

'I…will…_not_…fail!' Kopaka's mind roared. He kept running, and he spotted the bamboo gate up head, along with the little weighing scale that opened the gate.

'No time...for puzzles.' Kopaka's mind snarled.  
Seeing that there was only one way to get through, and that he needed to use his shield to do so, Kopaka dropped Jaller from his left arm.

"Ahh!" Jaller yelled when he tumbled in the sand. Jaller landed mask first into the sand. As fast as he landed, Jaller instantly raised his head up to see Kopaka wield his shield in his left hand, still charging for the gate.

* * *

**IN GA-KORO…**

Turaga Nokama looked out at the setting sun with worry. She stood in the middle of the village, which was a giant lily pad able to sustain tons of weight. It was getting dark, and there was still no sign of Hahli.

_Splish_

Turaga Nokama turned around to the splashing noise and found the Toa Nuva of Water, Gali, landed on the lily pad. She had jumped out of the water and onto the lily pad.

"You summoned me, Nokama?" Gali asked as she put away her Aqua Axes. Turaga Nokama sighed in gloom at the news she was about to tell Gali.  
Hahli was, after all, the closest of the Ga-Matoran to Gali.

"Gali," Turaga Nokama started, "I'm afraid Hahli has-"

_CCRRRAAASSSHH!_

The two of them instantly turned to see where the noise had come from. What Turaga Nokama saw was an unusual sight.

The Ga-Koro gate had been rammed down and the Toa Nuva of Ice was running towards them. Behind him, Jaller, the captain of the Ta-Koro Guard, chased after the Toa.

Before Turaga Nokama could ponder at the strange sight, she spotted a limp Hahli in Kopaka's right arm.

"Mata Nui…" Turaga Nokama whispered, Gali gasped as Kopaka came to a wheezing stop in front of them and carefully set Hahli down.

"Gali…use your…healing…powers," Kopaka wheezed as he propped himself up on one knee, "_now_."

Without question, Gali picked up the faint Hahli and sped to the Turaga Nokama's hut, leaving Kopaka and Turaga Nokama in the center of Ga-Koro. By now, Jaller had reached the two, and other Ga-Matoran were up, awaken by the crash.

"Thank you, Toa Kopaka; I am in your debt." Jaller thanked as he gave a bow to the Toa of Ice. Kopaka gave a weak nod as he tried to catch the rest of his breath. He tried to say something, but his breath was too weak to voice anything.

* * *

**LATER AT NIGHT…**

Inside Turaga Nokama's hut laid an unconscious healing Hahli. Above her head was the Toa of Water, Gali, who was channeling her healing powers into Hahli. At her side was Jaller, holding her hand as gently as he could.

Those three were not the only ones in the hut.

Now that the other Ga-Matoran were awake, all of them had crowded inside and outside of the hut, trying to see how their friend Hahli was fairing.

On another lily pad nearby, Kopaka stood looking at the night shoreline of Mata Nui.  
He had finally caught up with his breathing, and now was thinking about all that had just happen.

"Thank you Toa Kopaka," he heard Turaga Nokama's voice say, "for bringing Hahli safely home." Kopaka turned to his left and found Turaga Nokama looking up at him.

"Of course, Turaga." Kopaka acknowledged.

"Where did Hahli adventure off to?" Turaga Nokama asked. Kopaka thought back to what Jaller had told him.

"Hahli went to Ta-Koro, stole Jaller's lava board, and made him chase after her to Ko-Koro," Kopaka explained. Despite whatever he thought about any of the Turaga on the island, Kopaka showed a significant amount of reverence towards them. That reverence also made him more tolerable and a _little_ open towards them.

"She's always thinking of some way to attract Jaller's attention." Turaga Nokama commented.

"She ended up lost in Ko-Wahi, and then Jaller and I saved her from Muaka," Kopaka continued.  
Although it was mostly him fighting off the three Rahi, Jaller did do his part making sure that no more harm came to Hahli.

"Then I used the Kakama Nuva to get here." he finished.

"And also knocking down Ga-Koro's gate." Turaga Nokama added as she turned to gaze upon the bamboo gate, now shattered because Kopaka rammed straight through it. Kopaka also glanced at the damage he had done and grunted in annoyance at his recklessness.

"It is nothing to worry about," Turaga Nokama assured, "what's important is that Hahli is home safe."

Kopaka nodded and returned his eyes back to the shore and started to think. Jaller had shown utmost concern and care towards Hahli, more than Kopaka had realized.  
For a second, Kopaka wondered if there was anybody he cared for the most in the same way Jaller did with Hahli…

"Brother." he heard Gali's voice say. Kopaka turned to see the Toa of Water standing beside him.

The stars and the moonlight illuminated sections of her armor, covering her in a pale shade of color.  
If that was the case with her armor, Kopaka figured the moonlight made him look like a bleak ghost with his white armor.

"I am grateful that you saved Hahli."

Kopaka nodded and looked away from the Gali, staring back at the shoreline.

"Jaller told me everything," Gali spoke, "even about the Muaka."

"Jaller cares a lot for her." Kopaka noted.

"Those two care for each other more than they realize." Gali added.

"Is Hahli going to be ok?" Kopaka asked.

"Yes, she should be fully healed by sunrise," Gali said, "and Jaller says he's going to stay by her side all night."

Kopaka said nothing in response.

Seeing as there was nothing left for him to ask, Kopaka turned and started to walk on the lily pads leading to the shore.  
From there, he would begin his long trail back to Ko-Koro.

"Kopaka?" Gali voice said.  
He felt her hand touch his right shoulder.

Kopaka glanced over the shoulder she held onto and give his attention to her.  
With the other Toa, he hardly had any patience with them.  
With Gali, however, Kopaka found himself capable of sparing some.

"Thank you." Gali finally said after a few moments.  
A couple of seconds passed, with Gali holding her hand on Kopaka's shoulder, and Kopaka doing nothing to remove it.

After a few seconds, Kopaka turned his head forward and started to walk, Gali's hand slowly slipping off his shoulder.

Gali observed the Toa of Ice walked off, and watched until he was out of sight.

* * *

After Kopaka had carefully climbed up one of the cliffs near the beach and reached the ledge, he suddenly had an urge to go back to Ga-Koro.

Did he leave something behind? Checking his Ice Blades and shield in his hands, Kopaka figured that it wasn't the case.

No, this need was more like wanting to be near someone.

Quietly, Kopaka glanced back at Ga-Koro and thought for a slight second to give into the need and going back to village of water.  
The thought of the village brought up the thought of his own village.

Dismissing the feeling to return to Ga-Koro, Kopaka silently resumed his journey back to Ko-Koro.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note: I actually made this before the third chapter. Inspiration struck, and I had to act upon it, or loose it.**

**Anyways, I hope everybody enjoyed the story. This was my first Bionicle FanFiction story, and very likely my last one.  
Why? This was a side project, and I have a major story I need to work on at the moment in another Archive.****  
Leave a review if you wish, and thank yall for reading.**


End file.
